Playing House
by Abominable-IcePrincess
Summary: Naminé has her hands full with school applications, impossible Chemistry classes, and resisting her on and off again Ex. But when Aqua and Terra leave Ven with Roxas for 5 months, she takes on another impossible task to help the baby. But is it possible that Ven can help them with their own demons and give them both what they want most in this world: a home? Or is it all pretend?
1. My Poor Nephew

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters.

* * *

**_Playing House_**

Chapter 1: My Poor Nephew, Having to Deal with Idiots

It was January, in the city of Twilight Town. The new year was finally upon them as students got ready to start another semester at the university, Naminé included. But there was still some time left of the holiday, which was just fine with her.

It had only been 3 weeks since her sister's wedding and yet, there was already a video all over YouTube of her being ridiculously smashed to her extreme disappointment. Along with her attempts to kill Roxas, an asshole from high school (who was at fault in all of this mess as far as she was concerned) and there was this red-haired guy who tried to set something on fire. Overall, Naminé escaped severe judgment from her mother, since Aqua had fun either way and was too busy with Terra to notice that Naminé had vomited all over the ice sculpture swan.

But life goes on and Naminé was due to meet her girlfriends down at the local coffee shop. Getting up, she grabbed her phone and keys and locked up her loft (she didn't need a lot of room). She wrapped her scarf more securely around her neck, her low cut shirt not providing her enough warmth in the chilly weather. Quickly walking over to the bus stop, she boarded.

'_No seats… figures…'_ she thought, noticing that there were plenty of guys that weren't going to offer her a seat. _'Chivalry is dead.'_

Just then, her phone went off. She silently hoped it wasn't her mother but when she looked at the caller ID, she wasn't much happier.

"Yes, Aqua?" she asked into the iPhone, trying to keep it short.

"Hey, Nam, baby sis… Remember the time I helped you with those college applications?" Aqua asked her. "And how you ruined my wedding?"

This is how Aqua always started conversations when she wanted something… Reminding you that she did something for you and that basically you owed her back. Naminé rolled her eyes, but kept her voice neutral.

"Sure, what do you want?" she asked.

"Well… you see, Terra has to go to Hollow Bastion and I have to go to Castle Oblivion for work. Lots of traveling, not much outside connection, you know, since we'll be in the field…Unfortunately, we'll be out for about 5 months and the doctor said that we shouldn't take Ventus because he'll develop attachment issues," Aqua explained.

Naminé waited for her part in all this.

"As you know, Terra has gotten Ventus' godfather to come out and watch him, but… I don't really trust him," Aqua rushed out. "He seems like a good guy, but he's inexperienced and I was just hoping that you'd stop by to see if he and Ventus are okay… I mean, you don't mind, do you? I know how much you care about Ventus."

She didn't know the half of it… Naminé adored Ven. Anyone on the street could look at the pair together and think that he was her child. He was the only good, decent, and pure thing that came out of her family. A true treasure.

She'd be damned if she let some nobody stranger care for baby Ven. They didn't know to sing to him when he was crabby. They didn't know that his favorite baby food was apples and chicken nor when he'd want his crib versus sleeping on someone.

And Aqua knew Naminé couldn't stand by and not check on him.

"When do you leave?" asked Naminé.

"Now." Aqua said, quickly. "We got a cab to the airport. We're about to board now. I just snuck away to call you so Terra wouldn't think I went behind his back. He's seriously happy with his decision for the godfather but I'm still not sure. I know you'll look after Ventus and also the rest of the home," Aqua said. There was a rustle before Aqua whispered, "Thanks Naminé, gotta go. We'll Face Time when we get there!"

And the line was dead.

Naminé stood thinking. Aqua was really asking a lot of her this time. To look after an actual child, a 6 month old baby, for five months? On top of her own life and school? And it would be more than Ven; she'd have to watch the house too. However, if the godfather (who she never met) was there, maybe she was worrying for nothing. Aqua was prepared for anything and everything. She would've left detailed instructions on the play-by-play of Ven's life.

But if Terra picked him… the godfather was probably stupid.

Naminé made her decision to just drop by the apartment before the coffee shop. Just a quick peek. Just to calm her nerves. She leapt off the bus at the next stop and walked down a couple of streets. It was times like these that she wished for a car. Aqua's nice two bedroom apartment was in the upscale part of town: Sunset Hill. Reaching the second floor, she tried to peek through the window, but the blinds stopped her from seeing anything. She sighed and knocked.

No answer.

Naminé knocked again but no answer.

Getting impatient, she unlocked the door with her key and opened the door to find the horrible sound of a baby's cry. Naminé's gut clutched as she recognized it was Ven, and her motherly instinct she didn't even know she had kicked into gear.

She took two steps before bumping her foot lightly on a big cardboard box. Looking down, she had to curse at Aqua. The floor was filled with half opened moving boxes. Furniture wasn't put in an orderly fashion; only the sofa looked like it was put in the right place.

Ven's cries got louder and Naminé maneuvered through the labyrinth to walk down the narrow hallway. Following his voice, Naminé finally saw her nephew: Little Ven with his eyes squinted in distress and his little face turning an angry red as he wailed. Even when he was screaming, he was adorable. Naminé walked into the nursery hurriedly, noting that Ven's handler wasn't holding him right.

"Sorry to barge in but I just heard that my sister left and I thought I'd check up on you guys to make sure everything was okay," Naminé said loudly, making her presence known.

The man holding Ven turned around and Naminé almost chocked on her own spit.

"You!"

"Oh, shit."

It was Roxas…

The two stared at each other for a long time before Ven's cries got louder. Naminé glared at him.

"You're holding him wrong," she said matter-of-factly.

"I think I can hold a kid," the devil replied, coolly.

"Which is why he's crying, right?" Naminé retorted.

Roxas just glared before shrugging and handing Ven over to her. Instantly, like her arms were made for him and him alone, she cradled the crying baby securely. Ven didn't stop crying but he did open his eyes to see Naminé and soften his screams. One look told her what he wanted.

"Do you miss your momma?" she cooed, looking into his eyes and holding his attention. The baby sniffled. "Yes, I know, I know… I would've been here earlier, Vennie… I'm sorry…"

Roxas just watched with a weird look on his stupid face as she gently swayed Ven back and forth in her arms, smiling at him. Naminé took her eyes off Ven's face for a quick second to look around the nursery. There was the plush glider in the corner, to which she started to walk towards, grabbing Ven's favorite security blanket along the way. As she sat, she hummed to him, bunching up the blanket and treating it like a stuffed animal.

The blanket still smelt like Aqua, something that calmed the infant down enormously. Naminé looked at Roxas.

"He'll need a bottle made; can you handle that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He glared again, walking out of the room to busy himself. Naminé turned back to the baby in her arms, sniffling and hiccupping, staring back at her with sad eyes.

"Momma's gonna be gone for a while, sweetheart," Naminé said, speaking softly. "But I'll be here to look after you."

And then, she was singing to him. It was soft, but it calmed him as well as her as she rocked back and forth in the chair.

"Baby mine, don't you cry," she sang softly. "Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine…"

Ven held on to the blanket, stuffing it into his mouth to chew and glazed up at her as Naminé lightly stroked his head, the small blonde hairs tickling her palm. She wiped at his tears, smiling at him as he put his complete trust in her. He even smiled back at her.

"I have the bottle ready…"

Naminé looked up at Roxas, realizing he was covered in baby formula. She gave him a questioning glaze.

"Uh, thanks…?" she said, taking the bottle.

He just looked back at her and Ven; not letting go of the bottle.

"I didn't even know you were close to Terra," she asked, impatiently trying to get the bottle from him.

"We trained together for a bit," Roxas said shortly, letting go of the bottle finally.

"Right…" she said, testing the liquid by squeezing a few drops onto the sensitive part of her wrist. She jumped at the temperature. "Oh, god, this is way too hot…" she said exasperated. She set the bottle on the nightstand to cool, repositioning Ven as she did so.

She finally looked up at Roxas, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Naminé questioned him. Then it clicked. "God, I'm going to kill Aqua for tricking me. You hear, Vennie?" she said softly, turning her attention to the calm baby. "I'm gonna murder your momma for setting me up like this," she coaxed.

Ven, of course, gave a smile, not understanding what Naminé was saying.

"You know that you just confessed to pre-mediated murder in a baby voice, right?" asked Roxas. "I'll never understand why people talk in that voice when talking to kids."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "It's comforting to the baby. They can sense a friendly voice so it's soothing," she explained like she was talking to an idiot who should know better. She grabbed the bottle again and after testing it and approving, she stuck it gently in Ven's waiting mouth.

"So, you're gonna live here for 5 months and take care of my nephew?" Naminé said doubtfully.

"Look, obviously I'm stuck with you as family now so I don't see why we can't be civil towards each other…" Roxas started.

"Because the last time you proposed that, you locked me in a closet with Twilight High's number one creeper," Naminé spat, getting up from the chair but still securely feeding Ven. "I'd be a fool to trust you with my back turned."

"True," Roxas said, chuckling at the memory of Naminé and Seifer stuck in a closet. "But Terra trusts me so I guess you'll have to deal."

Naminé walked out of the room to look around. "I don't have to be happy about it," she said grumpily.

She was surprised that the apartment looked this bad. Aqua was the golden child in the family. She was neat, orderly, prepared, married the right guy. And yet, the apartment was a mess, dysfunctional, and a best, a whole weekend project. _'It must have been an emergency that she left so soon,'_ Naminé thought. Aqua would never leave Ven for any other reason for so long…

Plus, they didn't even tell her until today.

Naminé looked back to Ven, who was snoozing but still drinking. She gave a half smile before looking at her phone to see she was already an hour late to meeting her friends. the text messages started to flow. She turned around to see Roxas watching her still.

"Here; on a scale of how easy he is, he's at a two," Naminé explained, handing Ven over to Roxas. Ven opened his eyes lazily before closing them again. "I'll be checking up on you guys often, but I have plans right now so I'll leave you to it."

She looked around, finding a scrap piece of paper.

"This is my cell number, address, phone number, and Kairi's number, and Sora's number," Naminé explained after writing it all down. "I always pick up my phone but in case I don't, Kairi or Sora always knows where I'm at. Call if you have any questions about Ven. Don't bother calling me for anything else, got it?"

"Sure…" Roxas said, looking apprehensive.

"Don't kill him," she said sternly before softening her expression and lightly stroking Ven's head. "I'll see you soon, buddy."

Naminé didn't want to leave, but she was supposed to be getting ready for the next semester at the university with the girls. She was a junior now and needed to look at med school applications now in order to get into the right program. She supposed that's why Terra asked Roxas to take the job. Terra was always conscious that she had a life outside of the family, while Aqua behaved like Naminé existed only to help her out.

Naminé paid no attention to Roxas as she turned to leave. "Good luck," she said, one last look at the pair before shutting the door.

* * *

A/N- I know... I shouldn't be making another story when I have others that I should be working on. But... I've had this done since April (Nanowrimo Camp) and this is more fun to write now. I'm working on the others but let me know if you like this one too. :D

~Ice


	2. Just Panic, why don't you?

Chapter 2: Just panic, why don't you?

In a loft on the east side of Twilight Town, Naminé could be seen passed out on her bed; sleeping soundly. After pouring over med-school applications and registering for college classes, Naminé bid the girls goodbye at the campus' favorite coffee hangout: 7th Heaven.

Even though she was yawning and her eyes itched, she still went home to try and get a good look at her new chemistry book to get a head start on her class next week.

However, sleep was inevitable.

Naminé sniffed before rolling over her new book and cuddling her blanket. Peace was written on her face, a first in a while…

That was until her phone gave a shriek.

"Wah!" Naminé started, her head bopping up and her body alert. She looked to her smart phone on the nightstand, charging. It kept going off. Going on auto-pilot, Naminé answered the annoying thing.

"Hmm?" she hummed into the phone, not fully awake to form words yet.

"Babies sleep, right? I mean, he's not sleeping and just crying and it's been over 6 hours…" said a voice that was exhausted.

Naminé looked at her clock. It glared back three in the morning…

"Hey! You there?" snapped Roxas.

"Roxas, Ven is human. So yes, he sleeps. He probably needs something… Did you feed him?" asked Naminé, tiredly. Her eyes slipped to a close as she talked, dozing.

"Yes! I fed him two bottles! And—"

"Did you change him?" she cut in.

There was silence on the phone. She wondered if he hung up on her. Fine with her, she'd go back to sleep.

"Thanks," he said hurriedly before actually hanging up.

Naminé looked at her phone a moment before flipping back on her bed. He'd be fine… Aqua wouldn't let Terra appoint a complete useless guardian. He'd be fine… right?

Naminé closed her eyes again but not a minute later did her phone go off again. She groaned, frustrated.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I'm out of diapers!" he yelled over Ven's wails.

Naminé took three deep breaths. "No, you're not. They're probably in a drawer… knowing Aqua it'll be in the right bottom drawer of the changing table," she explained, rubbing her face. "Are they there?"

"Yeah…yeah, I got it," Roxas said, distractedly. "Hang on… Oh, shit!"

"What?" asked Naminé, exasperated.

"He just _shit_ some more! It's on the table… Oh, god, it's on my hand! Ugh!" Roxas spazed out. "You're a new human! How can you smell so bad, dammit?"

Naminé just heard baby Ven laugh.

"Roxas, stop yelling at a baby. He doesn't understand a word you're saying," Naminé said calmly. The whole situation would be funny if it wasn't taking place at 3am. She sighed heavily. "Do you need me to come over?" she offered.

"No, I got it," Roxas growled grumpily before hanging up on her.

Naminé glared at her phone. "Well, suit yourself, ass. You're the one calling me at ungodly hours," she mumbled to herself.

Naminé settled again back in her warm blankets, trying to block out her hurt or worry. She was _not_ going to go over there. He got it, he said so. She was going to go back to sleep…

Her phone went off again.

"Son of a bitch; _what?!_" she yelled into the phone.

"God, what the hell is your problem?" asked Roxas, taken back.

"Right now, it's you!" Naminé snapped. "The annoying asshole who keeps calling over idiotic things!"

"Ven just threw up, geez!" he huffed. "I don't know what to do about it…"

Naminé was suddenly awake, sitting up. "Did you drop him?"

"God you— No!" Roxas argued back. "I was just rocking him and he threw up this white stuff…"

Naminé sighed in relief. "Roxas, that's called 'spit up'. Its normal." Naminé put her head in her hand, rubbing her temples.

"Oh… So I don't need to keep him awake or take him to the doctor's?" asked Roxas.

"No… It'll happen every time he eats. It's like drool," Naminé sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"Naminé," he said slowly. "I don't even want to be _calling_ you, but I don't have a choice. So no, I don't want you to come over. Good night."

And he hung up.

* * *

Even though he said that with finality, Roxas called her again two more times that same night. Three days later and 28 calls later, Naminé felt like she was running purely on coffee since she hadn't been able to get more than a few hours of sleep. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes, wobbling in her walk as she headed to her first class of the new semester.

She was going to kill Roxas for doing this to her.

The only relief that she got was the fact that if she was this tired, it meant that Roxas was just as sleep deprived, since he was the one who kept her up with questions...

"Whoa, Naminé, are you alright?" asked Kairi, her best friend.

Naminé nodded slightly, feeling like any moment she was going to just collapse. She clutched her paper coffee cup like her life depended on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she said bitterly.

"Ven keeping you up?" guessed Kairi as they headed to Chemistry together.

Naminé sighed. "If it was him, it wouldn't be a problem. But it's that bloody… Gah! See?!" growled Naminé, looking at her phone again to see- _surprise, surprise_\- it was Roxas.

Kairi chuckled. "Maybe this is his way of flirting?" she snickered.

"Yeah? Well, its pissing me off," Naminé mumbled. She answered the call. "I don't have time for you right now. Stop calling, I'm about to go to class!" she half-shouted, half-begged into the phone before hanging up.

Kairi just stared at her, but choose not to say anything. She was Naminé's best friend for a reason, meaning she knew when not to comment.

The girls sat at the long bench. The class was shaped more like an auditorium, with benches for chairs and a long table, connecting everyone in a row. Naminé liked having her own space, but she got over that last year when all she had was lecture classes. People filed in, nearly 200 students. Naminé was just pulling out her notepad when a familiar face sat on her other side.

"Riku," Kairi greeted with mock enthusiasm from across Naminé and rolling her eyes.

"Kairi," Riku greeted back, saying her name more like a challenge.

"Hey, be nice," Naminé said to the two of them. "I already have to look after an infant. Don't make me babysit you two either."

Kairi made a face before turning back to the front of the class. Naminé sighed, sipping her coffee.

"How was your winter break?" he asked, taking out his stuff as well.

"You know what it was like," Naminé said, snorting.

"Hey, I'm trying to be considerate. We agreed to be friends, Nam," Riku sighed, looking at her.

Naminé gave him a knowing stare. "Riku, if you wanted to be considerate, you wouldn't have broken up with me on Christmas Eve," she said flatly.

Riku was unfazed. Why would he be; they've had this argument before. Often.

Even so, he leaned in close to her. "But the Christmas morning was so good…" he whispered, glazing his fingertips down her thigh suggestively.

Naminé jumped at the contact. He was right; it was good. He was good. Which is why she took him back every time he left her. She knew he was using her, but she couldn't stop herself. The physical contact made her logic disappear. But after waking up on Christmas morning, feeling shame and disgusted with herself _again_, she made a new year's resolution to change.

She started small. When Riku came back, she told him no. It was a small victory (an one that the girls openly celebrated), but it was hard. It had now been a month since she had physical contact with a man…

And Riku rubbing her knee was driving her mad.

Naminé pushed his hand off of her. "Riku, I said no," she said, turning back to the front.

He looked like he was about to argue (_again_) when the professor came in.

He was an older man, with gray sweeping hair and big round eyes. He came in with a lab coat on and his fingers looked like he was in the middle of an experiment since they were stained with black. He was creepy; but Naminé knew that he was brilliant. She and the girls spent a day researching the professors and she would only take Chemistry with Professor Vexen.

"I'm no fortune teller, but half of you won't be here for midterms and another half of that will drop by the end of the semester," he said in a brisk voice. That silenced the class up. "I know many of you are taking this class because I am the one teaching it. Excellent choice since I am the best. However, be warned, we will not be friends. I don't want to know your name. I will only know you by number."

Naminé knew that was half-bullshit. True, he was a hard man to talk to, but there were a select group of students that Vexen would write a recommendation letter for. You only had to impress him enough. Naminé intended to be one of those students.

With a letter from Vexen, you could get into any med school that you applied to.

"This semester will be the hardest you take here. But if you succeed, it'll be the most rewarding. I'm here to _teach_ you, not babysit you. I'm not your mother, so respect me like an adult. That means, be on time. I lock the door after I come in, so if you're late, you don't get in. And trust me, you'll want to be here or you will not pass," Vexen continued, a sly smile on his face like he enjoyed the idea of a student failing.

A student raised their hand, but Vexen paid little attention. "You hold your questions until the class is over or when we have an open discussion. I will let you know when this is the case. Otherwise, I give my speech, and _will. Not. Be. Interrupted_," he said pointedly.

Naminé just gulped. This might be harder than she was ready for…

Suddenly her phone went off again.

Kairi's eyes got wide while Naminé rushed to shut it off. But it was too late, Vexen's eyes narrowed in her direction. At the middle seat, in the middle row.

"That means no phones as well," he said sternly. "You; leave now."

Naminé's heart dropped. How could this happen? Was this because she felt doubt? She didn't even get started, and she was already done? This couldn't be happening. Oh, she was going to _kill_ Roxas.

Slowly, trying not to cry, she gathered her things. Kairi looked like she was going to pack up and leave too, but Naminé just shook her head. No use both of them dropping. Her face reddened as she ducked out of the room without a word, but she did give Vexen a look of defiance before she left.

She wasn't going down that easy. Not without a fight.

Naminé didn't call Roxas back. Instead, she turned her phone off and waited in the hallway of her class. She had been waiting there since Professor Vexen kicked her out. The class had just been dismissed and while she watched the class disburse, she saw some of her classmates faces. Most of them looked like they were planning on dropping that afternoon.

"Nam, I'm so sorry," Kairi said as soon as she saw her. "He's an ass. I think I'm gonna drop. No use if you aren't there to help me study."

"Don't be stupid, Kai," Naminé reasoned. "I plan on talking to him now. He can't get rid of me that easily."

Kairi recognized that look. She grinned at her. "Go get him. Show him your stubborn side!" she cheered, giving her a high five. "Shoot me a text to tell me what happened. I gotta get to Physics."

Naminé nodded before walking in. Riku walked past her as she walked up. She saw his eyes follow her hungrily, but she ignored him. She needed to concentrate.

"Professor, sir," she started when she reached him.

Vexen looked up. "Ah, yes. Student #118: Naminé. Haven't taken the prerequisite for my class, but challenged it," he said like he was reciting from a screen.

Naminé was taken back. "I thought you don't want to know our names," was all she said.

"I make a point to remember the ones that got a recommendation for my class. In your case, Sora, my brightest student, gave me your recommendation. Said you were determined to do great things," he explained. Naminé felt a rush of gratitude to her friend. "However, not the way to start the semester, Miss Naminé," he tsked.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I'm watching my infant nephew while my sister is gone. It won't happen again," Naminé said, bowing her head.

"See that it doesn't. I'll excuse it this once, but if you can't handle the responsibility and be completely focused in my class, perhaps you shouldn't take it," Vexen said, turning back to his papers. Feeling like the conversation ended, Naminé turned to leave.

"Oh, and Naminé," he called, without looking up. "I give everyone 3 excuses before they're dropped. See that your remaining two aren't used up for something silly like the baby being sick."

Naminé nodded before leaving.

* * *

Naminé wasn't sure how she got to Aqua and Terra's front door to their apartment. All she knew was that she was seeing red. She was happy that she wasn't kicked out of her class (dodged a bullet there. She needed to remember to thank Sora again…) but that didn't mean that Roxas was in the clear.

As he opened the door, Naminé just glared. She glared and glared, imagining that Roxas was being stabbed. In the back of her mind, she noted that he was only wearing sweat pants, his chest bare. She was glad Ven wasn't with him at least. She couldn't be mean when he was around…

"Um…Can you stop trying to fry my brain with your glare?" asked Roxas, raising an eyebrow. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"I got kicked out of my class. Care to ask why?" she said, a scary calm rising in her.

"Why?" asked Roxas, clear that he was just humoring her.

Naminé huffed. "My phone went off! _Again_! Dammit, I _told_ you not to call me while I was in class! I almost got _dropped_ because _you_ can't handle a few hours on your own!" she shouted. Her voice started to waver and crack. "And I haven't slept in _days_!"

Naminé ran her hands threw her hair, pulling at the ends, and took a couple of deep breaths. Roxas watched her have her little meltdown, not saying anything. Just watching as if she was out of her mind. Maybe she was…

"Look," Naminé sighed, letting go of her hair and looking at him. "Clearly, this isn't working… You have no idea what you're doing. Should I just call Aqua and tell her to get someone else?"

Roxas chewed at his bottom lip. He looked like he was battling with himself for a solution. Naminé noticed that he had huge bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot as well. She wondered when the last time he had any sleep either was.

Roxas shook his head. "No, I've got a better idea."

"I'm all ears," Naminé sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Move in."

* * *

A/N- In honor of hitting 100 views, I'm uploading early. Yay views! But to be honest, the reviews lit up my day. Thank you **Twenty-Twenty-One**, **kinmoku2**, and **troyboltonsgirl** for taking time out of your day to write me your opinion! It makes the world of difference when looking for inspiration!

Oh, and did I mention that if you have any suggestions for baby Ven, let me know! I personally don't have any kids (thank god!) so I'm low in the baby department.

I really like working on this! I'm dealing with some of these issues myself and as you get older, writing about adult issues gets easier. Plus, this site as an abundance of high school fics... Anyway, let me know how you like it! :D I have the first 5 chapters done already so hopefully I can just get these out before writer's block happens.

~Ice

* * *

**Next Time:**

_"How do I know you aren't going to do things to me when I go to sleep or lock me in the bathroom?" _

__"Your_ ugly face scared me!"_

_"Ugh… one bathroom? Really?"_


End file.
